<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermitcraft: The Musical by Phantom_Nightz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843506">Hermitcraft: The Musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz'>Phantom_Nightz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a musical curse over hermitcraft, and area77 is at the centre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late one night on the season six world. Scar and Doc were both teaming in one of the testing chambers in Area77 working on something that would put a curse over Hermitcraft.</p><p>"If we put this small bit of Redstone here... That should complete the machine." Doc chuckled, "Try pulling the lever, Scar."</p><p>Scar chuckled as he pulled the lever on the large machine. The spinner immediately stopping on 'musical'. </p><p>"This is gonna be fun." Scar chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>~Morning~</em>
</p><p>Mumbo calls Grian and dainty music starts playing in the atmosphere.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Grian, you gotta get over here."</p><p>"Why are you singing? Why am I singing?"</p><p>"Just brush your teeth and get to my base!"</p><p>"Can you smell my breath through the phone?"</p><p>"What? No! There's a musical curse over hermitcraft!"</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"Don't believe me? Go outside and find out!"</p><p>Grian ran outside and quickly heard a faint song from the shopping district.</p><p>"Okay I'm on my way!"</p><p>Grian hung up his phone and the dainty music stopped playing. Flying through the air quickly spamming rockets to Mumbo's base.</p><p>As he landed he started to hear more music playing as he saw both Iskall and Mumbo.</p><p>"There you are!" Mumbo exclaimed.</p><p>"What's going on?" Grian asked.</p><p>"It's a curse." Mumbo said.</p><p>"A musical one!" Iskall chimed in.</p><p>"I get that. But how?" Grian asked.</p><p>"I'll sing for the both of us." Mumbo said, "It's terrible, we woke up stuck here in this trance, we can't do our daily plans because we're forced to dance!"</p><p>"That's rough."</p><p>"No kidding. But here's the worst part! We don't know how to stop it! We can't leave."</p><p>"I hate musicals! People randomly break into song!" </p><p>"Grian we know! But Xisuma has a plan!"</p><p>As the song ends, Grian and Mumbo both catch their breath. </p><p>"My voice is not made for singing." Grian grumbled while he opened his chat logs.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; I think I know who cursed us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Cubfan135&gt; who?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; has to be one of the pranksters</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; it wasn't me, mumbo or Iskall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; are you all enjoying your day?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Doc, was it you!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; not alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;xisuma&gt; doc, Scar, lift this curse!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;gtwscar&gt; we made the rules My friend. This musical doesn't end until someone's learned a lesson!</em>
</p><p>Grian looked up from the chats. </p><p>"Of coarse it was Area77!" Grian yelled, "I'm getting the hippies wrapped into this."</p><p>"Grian, be careful. We don't know when this thing could end!" Mumbo said, "It's a dangerous game to play."</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that." Grian grumbled, opening his group chat;</p><p>
  <em>&lt;G-Man&gt; Get to the hippie commune NOW</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;I-Man&gt; If we're going to destroy that machine that's making us break into song then I'm in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;RDog&gt; On my way G!</em>
</p><p>Closing his phone, he swiftly took off and went straight to the hippie commune.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flying above the hippie commune, Grian suddenly heard the rushed notes of a string trio:</p><p>"What are we gonna do?!" Impulse and Ren sang together.<br/>Impulse: "I'm trying to find Area77"<br/>Both: What are we gonna do?!<br/>Ren: They've got be hiding somewhere<br/>Both: What are we gonna do!?</p><p>Grian then landed in the hippie commune and tried speaking;</p><p>Grian: Sorry i took me so-<br/>Impulse: Oooh Gri! You will never believe what happened.<br/>Grian: No I know<br/>Impulse: There's a Musical curse over Hermitcraft<br/>Grian: Yeah I know<br/>Impulse: And you wont believe who did it!<br/>Grian: 77?<br/>Impulse: 77!<br/>Grian: Yeah I know<br/>Impulse: Oooh Gri, you will never believe how they did it!<br/>Grian: The speakers.<br/>Impulse: They took control of the speakers!<br/>Grian: Yeah I know<br/>Impulse and Grian: And then put out some weird Frequency and now we have to sing!</p><p><br/>Grian pulled a hand to his head before ending the song;</p><p>Grian: IMPULSE!<br/>Impulse: Yeah?<br/>Grian: Thanks for filling me in...<br/>Impulse: Sure!</p><p>Grian sighed as the song ended, "So did you have any luck figuring out where that machine is?"</p><p>"Not at all." Ren said, "It's like they're hiding underground, but also not underground."</p><p>"This literally makes zero sense." Grian said, "The only way musicals end is with a large finale number, or when someones' learned a lesson and I don't know how to fix this."</p><p>"Maybe if we can get you to the machine you can rewire it and end the curse?" Impulse suggested.</p><p>"I may dabble in robotics, but Doc and Scar are too smart for me." Grian said walking to his RV, "Besides, RG and NPG were both failed experiments."</p><p>Suddenly the other two Architech boys flew down into the commune.</p><p>"Please tell me you guys have a plan." Mumbo said, "I don't know how much more of this stupid singing I can take."</p><p>"We'll figure it out Mumbo." Grian said, "And once we do, we're gonna pummel Scar and Doc into the ground."</p><p>"I think there's something going on in the shopping district guys." Iskall said quickly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Impulse asked, "It's too early for another number."</p><p>"Apparently not." Iskall replied, "Let's go!"</p><p>Each hermit in the commune then immediately flew off at great speed landing in the shopping district where flutes mimicking birds could be heard before the jaunty song started playing;</p><p>BDubs: Redstone, Redstone<br/>Keralis: New book now on sale<br/>Beef: I got posters, discs</p><p>Then Scar and Doc walk in, and Scar smiles before coming in through the round as a soloist;</p><p>Scar: Listen to them sing. I'm bursting at the seams. They're having so much fun. Do you know what this means?</p><p>Doc: They're busy?<br/>Scar: No, they love me!<br/>Doc: Oh, I'm things!<br/>Scar then pushes diamonds into the hermits chest and sing, "Here. Go get some stones."</p><p>Scar" Stop singing, just go!</p><p>Grian then immediately steps up as the soloist gasps and says, "Area77?"</p><p>Scar: Well, no need to be star struck! Even though the star is here! Well. I just came by to see how much everyone is loving the musical gift that I've graciously given to Hermitcraft! So...</p><p>Grian rolled his eyes before continuing the song; </p><p>Grian: I'll sing for the group! We hate it, we hate it! We hate your stupid curse! We're sick of all the singing! And think you're the worst!</p><p>Scar being over dramatic, fake fainted into Docs arms as Grian crossed his, his group of Architechs and Hippies behind him somewhere.</p><p>Doc: That's not he wanted to hear!</p><p>Scar: I don't understand! How could anyone not find delight in this musical utopia?<br/>Grian: Want an example?<br/>Scar: Sure.</p><p>Grian then drags Scar over to Tango, Xisuma, xB, and Cub</p><p>Grian: These guys, these redstoners.<br/>They're stuck here in your trance.<br/>They wanna do the redstone<br/>But are forced to dance.</p><p>The hermits in the shopping district: Instead of playing football They are forced to dance!</p><p>Scar: Well, it's not my fault that some people are boring and don't understand the concept of whimsy!</p><p>Impulse: Step aside, Area77.</p><p>All: Enter the hermits</p><p>Scar: Well, well Architechs, The hippies, So nice of you to show.</p><p>All Architechs and Hippies: Sorry, but 77 it is time to go.</p><p>Shopping district hermits: The hermits tell the villain. That's it's time to go!</p><p>"That's right." Says the hippies.<br/>"Yeah!" Adds the architechs.</p><p>Grian sighs and clears his throat before going immediately into the next number, which starts in a minor key and soon into a frantic xylophone rolls;</p><p>Grian: Listen 77, we've all had a wonderful sing-songy day.</p><p>Mumbo: Not.<br/>Grian: That's right, Mumbo. I was being sarcastic.</p><p><br/>Grian: My group and I,<br/>Will decide to not fight you,<br/>If you make you this curse go away.<br/>Mumbo: Hot.</p><p>Grian looks at Mumbo with slight confusion before Scar starts singing and circling around Grian;</p><p>Scar: Well...<br/>You've state your case.<br/>And I'll you swear to your face .You'll stop singing,<br/>At eight on the dot.<br/>Grian: Oh, great.<br/>Scar: Not!</p><p><br/>Architechs: Then you'll be fought.</p><p><br/>Hermits: The heroes and the villain,<br/>Couldn't strike a deal!<br/>So they are squaring off to fight,<br/>Like, for real!<br/>His arm is drawing back.<br/>Here comes the swing attack.<br/>One, two, three.</p><p><br/>Iskall: Oh...<br/>Scar: I say...</p><p><br/>Grian leans over to Iskall: Does this happen often?</p><p><br/>Iskall: I think you know it doesn't!<br/>I got this. Bow attack!</p><p>The arrow that shot turned into confetti.</p><p>Scar: Sorry boys,<br/>But you don't have a chance.<br/>The only fights in musicals,<br/>Are fights through dance!</p><p><br/>Hermits: They cannot hurt Area77 cuz--<br/>Architechs and Hippies: We get it!<br/>Hermits: Sorry.</p><p><br/>Scar: Also, before you try shooting with one of your tridents, All weapons in musical theater are props!</p><p><br/>Architechs and Hippies: That does it!</p><p><br/>Hermits: At realization, That fighting will not work! They'll have to find another way, To beat this jerk! Frankini sets the rules, Our hermits look like fools!</p><p><br/>Scar: Listen, I could do This little song and dance all day! But I can use an intermission, Just like on Broadway.<br/>Scar: Doccy!<br/>Doc: Me?<br/>Scar: Catch me!<br/>Hermits: Excellent landing!</p><p>Area77 then scampered away hastily leaving the architechs and hippies looking like fools.</p><p>"Great job Iskall, thinking that all this would work." Grian mocked.</p><p>"Grian, hippies, architechs." Xisuma said walking up to them, "You guys are in charge of destroying this curse."</p><p>"What do you think we've been trying to do!?" Impulse snapped.</p><p>"Impulse, calm down." Grian snapped back, "We'll figure this out."</p><p>Xisuma then walked away with other th other hermits, and Grian whispered to himself;</p><p>"I hope..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Grian was in his RV, when one of the hermits ran in.</p><p> </p><p>"Grian, we have a problem."</p><p>"Mumbo-"</p><p>"It's Scar."</p><p> </p><p>He put down what he was working on and ran outside to where he saw Scar and Doc outside.</p><p> </p><p>Scar had a cheeky smile on his face as he eyed down Grian's outfit. In the four hours that Grian had absent, he changed into a full black outfit. His boots went halfway up his legs, black jeans, black tank top, then a bandana tied around his upper left arm.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Scar:</strong></em> Hey boys!<br/>Nice running into you at the park<br/>What a show<br/>Exclamation mark!</p><p> </p><p>Grian glanced at the others: Mind if I?</p><p>"Go for it."</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Grian:</strong></em> Cool.</p><p>As he started singing, the others started with back-ups.</p><p><em><strong>G:</strong></em> Hey, 77, not a fan (Yeah)<br/>So Architechs and the Hippies (Yeah)<br/>Will find a way to make this curse coplot (Yeah)<br/>Hey dude? (Yeah)<br/>You gotta stop! (Yeah)</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Architechs and Hippies:</strong></em> Yeah, you know, as I was doing it, it felt kind of annoying.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Scar: </strong></em>Anyways.<br/>You tried to punch me yesterday<br/>But 77 don't play that way<br/>So if you wanna fight, then you'll do it for show<br/>Here's how it's gonna go.</p><p> </p><p>A brief pause was heard then Scar started again.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Scar: </strong></em>6, 7, 8!</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Grian's arm and began twirling him around himself as he sung in a more fast paced manner.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Scar: </strong></em>Meet me here tonight<br/>We're gonna have a singing fight<br/>You can bring anyone you know<br/>Out-sing me and the curse will go</p><p> </p><p>Grian stumbled a little on his feet as he tried to get the world to stop spinning. He shook his head, and stood.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>G:</strong></em>Did I hear you wrong? You and us are gonna fight by song?</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Scar: </strong></em>Bring a friend with you<br/>Out-sing me and the curse is through</p><p>Scar grabbed Grian by his arm again and started flinging him across the land.</p><p>As he kept going, Grian flapped his wings to stay hovering in the air so Scar couldn't fling him around.</p><p><em><strong>Scar: </strong></em>And we're gonna livestream it<br/>It'd be a shame to do it alone<br/>Yeah, we're gonna livestream it<br/>To the Hermit-Viewers at home<br/>Well, well, well, meet me here tonight<br/>We're gonna have a singing fight<br/>You can bring anyone you know<br/>Out-sing me—</p><p> </p><p>Scar pulled Grian out of the sky and dipped him as he ended the song.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Scar: </strong></em>77<br/>Out-sing me (Yeah)<br/>Out-sing me<br/>And the curse will go [No, no, no, no]<br/>K, thanks, 'bye</p><p> </p><p>He dropped Grian, who hit his head on the hard ground as the two area77 folks flew away without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Grian sat up and rubbed his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow. He didn't have to drop me. But once this thing is over, I'm killing him."</p><p>"You okay, Grian?" Ren asked helping him up, "You look dizzy."</p><p>"Ren." Grian said, "Ask me if I'm okay again after re-watching what Scar just did. He literally wouldn't stop spinning me around then he pulled me out of the sky. I need to work on something. Give me an hour, and I'll be ready."</p><p> </p><p>Grian went back to his RV and slammed the door shut then continued working on the spell that he needed to knock Scar out without him noticing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once I get this done, this curse is over.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very uneventful, but this came to my mind. Enjoy it, there might not be another for about two months because this is difficult.</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>